Fighting for Henry
by CanadianWriter73
Summary: little Henry is sick How will it affect Barbra Jean and Her husband Dennis? Will her unborn child meet his brother? How will this affect the Harts? UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

1)

Continuation from Brock's fight for survival or second part in a 3 part series

Brock and Reba-40 and 38

Cheyenne and Van Montgomery-19 and 20-Elizabeth-3

Kyra-16

Jake-10

Abby-10

Barbra Jean and Dennis Livingston- 31

Henry-3

1)

"Hi Reba"

"Hi BJ"

" You look upset. Everything okay?"

"I don't know "

"Hi Aunt Reba"

"Hi Henry why don't you go play in the tree house?" Reba told him after she gave him a hug

Henry ran out

"Something is wrong with him" BJ said sitting down

"BJ he is active"

"When I brush his teeth his gums bleed, he has a few bruises and he has been getting fevers"

"Have you asked him how he feels?"

"He says fine. You know he never complains"

Reba nodded

"I'm having another baby" Barbra Jean blurted out

"Congratulations" Reba said hugging her

Henry ran in crying holding his arm

"I fell off the tree house," Henry said

"Reba I don't have my car it is at the shop"

Reba nodded and got her purse and rushed Henry to the hospital

"So has Brock called you?" BJ asked as they waited for news on Henry he was getting an x-ray on his arm

"No we spoke before he left for work," Reba said

"He didn't go to the dental convention in Phoenix?" BJ asked

Reba shook her head "He didn't want to. He is coaching the track team this year. Abby and Jake are both on it."

"Abby is so much like you. The red hair running, Basketball"

"Kyra has my gift for music, Jake no Abby can sing, Cheyenne not one bit"

"Henry sings he goes around singing Jesus loves me"

"Does he know about the baby?"

"Yes he wants a brother he wants to share his Thomas toys with him."

Reba chuckled "That's cute"

"Henry how is your arm?" BJ asked him

"Fine it don't hurt," he told her

"Miss Livingston?" BJ nodded

"Yes" BJ said standing

"We would like to run some tests"

"On Henry?" BJ asked

"Yes"

BJ nodded

"Mommy I want to go home" Henry said

"It will be okay we can go home as soon as tomorrow," BJ told him

"I will see you tomorrow," Reba said

"I have to pick up my car at three." BJ said helping Henry into a hospital gown

"Give me your keys."

"Oh thank you Reba you really are a good friend." BJ said reaching into her purse.

"I'll swing by your house and pick up some PJ's for Henry. "

"He is okay. He does need that stuffed Sponge Bob you and Brock gave him and the Thomas one Dennis and I gave him."

"Where are they?"

"In my room on my bed my two special toys." Henry stated.

Reba nodded and hugged BJ, "it will be okay"

"Thanks Reba,"

"See you later Henry,"

"Bye Aunt Reba,"

Reba left and drove home,

"Mommy I just have a broken arm,"

"I know they want to run tests." BJ said.

"Will they hurt cause I will be very brave." Henry said

"Honey you don't have to be brave if you don't feel like i.t" BJ told him

Reba got Cheyenne to drive her to Brock's office.

"Closed." Brock called from his office.

Reba walked in and went to his office.

" I need you to drive me to the mechanics. "

"Why?"

"Need to go and Pick up BJ's car and I need you to drive mine home. Then pick me up later. They are keeping Henry overnight they want to run some tests."

"I hope he is okay," Brock said grabbing his keys he called Van to come and get his car.

"Why didn't you go to the convention with Dennis and Eugene?"

"It ends the day I go for my physical and I have the kid's track meets."

Reba nodded she had forgotten about the physical, "Nervous?"

"A bit and then it is over. Next year I hit my 5 year mark"

"I know then you're cured"

"I know but I already am I don't need a five year to tell me I am."

Reba nodded.

Brock and Reba left hand in hand

Back at the hospital Henry was getting a bit scared he was trying to be brave but it was hrad for him. He was just three.

"Mommy I don't want them to hurt me," Henry said as he saw a bunch of needles on a tray

"Mrs. Livingston we are going to have to do the following tests a physical examination, blood tests, bone marrow aspiration and biopsy and a lumbar puncture"

"Are those necessary?" BJ asked

"Yes. Now Henry I am Doctor Cooper, these tests are going to see if you are okay"

"I have some bruises. They popped up" Henry said

"Is that why you are going to run them?" BJ asked

Dr. Cooper nodded

Dr. Cooper ran the tests he sedated Henry for the bone marrow aspiration and biopsy and a lumbar puncture

Henry awoke and rubbed his eyes " Hi Mommy"

"Hi how do you feel?"

"Sore why did they do that?" Henry asked

"Well they had to"

"Was it my bruises?" Henry asked

BJ nodded

"I'm tired and I want My stuffies"

"Aunt Reba will be here soon"

Just as BJ said it Reba entered

" Hi Reba"

"How is he?" Reba asked

"They ran some tests" BJ told her

"How you holding up?"

"I'm okay," BJ said giving Henry his stuffies

"Do you need anything?" Reba asked

"A ride later"

Reba nodded "I will be back call me"

BJ nodded as Reba left

"Mommy am I sick?" Henry asked

"I hope not"

Henry nodded and hugged his stuffed sponge bob and Thomas close to him

BJ prayed to God he son would be alright he was only three he was her little boy her special boy he had fought so hard as a baby. He had infection after infection. Finally he had been diagnosed with asthma he had puffers which he had to use every day BJ never left the house without them. She had a few time but was able to sooth him. She often gave him honey with hot water it helped him and he loved it. BJ picked up Henry's hand he was so tiny

BJ looked up to the heavens "God please watch over Henry keep my Baby boy safe keep him well."

* * *

><p><strong>thanks to all who review my stories<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning BJ awoke to Henry climbing on her lap.

"Hi how does your back and hip feel?" BJ said making sure he didn't crush the IV.

"They are okay. Mommy is it a brother?" Henry asked touching her stomach

"What if you have a sister?"

"No I want a brother. Cause he will like what I like. A girl likes dolls yuck"

BJ smiled and kissed the top of his head

"Good morning Mrs. Livingston"

"Hi what can you tell what is wrong with Henry?"

"No you will know in a few days" Dr. Cooper replied removing the IV and putting a Thomas Band-Aid on his hand. BJ called Reba to come and get her and Henry she asked her to bring Pj's for Henry she didn't want to dress him in any tight fitting clothes. While she waited she gave Henry his asthma treatments.

"Hi BJ" Henry told her as he sat cross legged on the bed playing with his stuffed animals.

Reba gave Henry his PJ's and BJ a change of clothes.

"Aunt Reba gots my Thomas PJ's" Henry said holding them up "Can I put them on?"

Barbra Jean nodded and helped him put them on. She went to go change mouthing thank you to Reba she returned to Henry waiting for her she picked him up and carried him out.

Reba and BJ walked out

Barbra Jean put him in his car seat and strapped him in

Reba looked at BJ she looked tired

"You okay Barbra Jean?"

"Yeah thanks Reba, you're a good friend."

"Its nothing ."

BJ nodded

"Henry are you in any pain?" BJ asked

"No mommy I am fine"

"Mommy can you make me scrambled eggs?" Henry asked

Barbra Jean nodded and drove home.

BJ unlocked the door she opened it too see Abby, Jake , Kyra and Brock

"Hey Hen" Abby greeted hugging him

" I gots put to sleep" Henry told them

"You okay buddy?" Abby asked

Henry nodded and sat on Abby's lap. He hugged her. He really liked being with Abby she was real nice to him.

Reba and Brock insisted that BJ rest they made breakfast for her nad for the kids Henry ate some.

"BJ if you want to rest Jake and I can watch Henry." Abby suggested

"Oh Abby thank you. You don't mind?"

"No I don't mind."

"Oh Abby thank you I think I will take you up on that." BJ said starting to clean up.

Reba stopped her and sent her upstairs to bed.

Abby and Jake entertained Henry

BJ came down a few hours later to see Jake and Abby still playing with Henry.

Reba was sitting on the couch reading. Brock had left for an emergency call.

"Hi Reba thanks. I needed that.

"So how did things go?"

"They did so many tests a physical examination, blood tests, bone marrow aspiration and biopsy and a lumbar puncture. That's what he meant when he said he was put to sleep"

"What do they think it is?" Reba asked

"I don't know when Brock had tests done what were they?"

"The same as Henry" Reba told her

"Reba you don't think it could be Leukemia do you?"

"Whatever is wrong we will be there for you" Reba said rubbing her back

"Reba I can't lose my little boy"

"You won't don't think about the bad"

"He never complains or anything he is a good boy" BJ said

Reba rubbed her back

"where is Brock he was here"

"Emergency surgery some Kid did something to his teeth"

"Ouch"

Reba nodded

Jake walked in " BJ Henry is rubbing his hip but he says he is fine"

BJ got out the children's Tylenol she went and gave some to Henry

"BJ we will go now you call if you need us." Reba told her

BJ nodded and gave Reba and the kids big hugs. Henry hugged Abby and Jake he thanked them for playing Thomas with him.

"Mommy can I have orange Juice?" Henry asked once Reba and the kids left.

BJ gave him some and sat down to eat as well

The days passed Henry felt better and wanted to go to the park to play

BJ hadn't had much sleep she was so worried about Henry.

The phone rang BJ went to it

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Livingston?"

"Yes"

" I have the test results back on your son"

Barbra Jean took a deep breath

"What is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Your son has Acute lymphoblastic leukemia ALL for short"

BJ turned to look at her son he was busy playing with his Thomas toys with out a care in the world.

"How soon do you need to see him?" BJ asked

"We have a room waiting for him"

"Okay" BJ said sinking against the wall she started sobbing not her Little Henry not her little angel

Henry walked over to her "Mommy?"

BJ continued to sob.

"Mommy?" Henry said putting his hand on her shoulder .

BJ pulled him into a hug " I love you Henry"

"That phone call was bad right?"

BJ nodded

"Was it me?"

BJ nodded "remember when you got those tests a few days ago"

"They did hurt" Henry confessed

BJ pulled him onto her lap "Henry you have Acute lymphoblastic leukemia ALL for short"

"Will I be okay?"

"I hope so"

"Can we tell Aunt Reba and Uncle Brock?" Henry asked

"I think so and then we will go to the hospital" BJ said as she hung up the reciver.

Henry nodded

BJ and henry walked over to Brock and Reba's they walked into the house.

Brock and Reba were doing dishes kissing and goofing around

"Hi" Henry said

"Hi Henry Hi Barbra Jean " Reba said as she smiled at Brock.

"I'm sick" Henry blurted out

"What's wrong?" Reba asked getting scared for the boy did he have leukemia or was it something else?

BJ started to cry

"I have something called ALL and she cries" Henry said innocently

"Barbra Jean does Henry have Acute lymphoblastic leukemia?" Brock asked

Reba sobbed harder and nodded

Reba walked over to her and rubbed her back

Henry left the room.

"Why him?" BJ asked

"How has he taken it?" Brock asked

"He says he is fine" BJ said calming down

"Have you told Dennis" Reba asked

BJ started to cry "he hates me" she said

"Reba I'll let you handle this" Bock said leaving the room

He sat beside Henry

"Hi Henry "

"Hi why is my mommy crying?"

"Well having leukemia is a scary thing" Brock told him

"Did you cry when you found out?"

"I did it is a scary feeling of being sick"

Henry looked at Brock

"Were you scared?"

"Yes I got through it. I had a loving family and friends to support me"

Henry nodded "Do you think I will get better?"

Brock nodded "Yes Henry you will"

"My daddy don't like me"

Brock looked at the three year old

"Why do you say that?" Brock asked

"cause he loves mommy but not me"

"Does he show his love to you?"

Henry shook his head

"Sorry Hen I will talk to him"

"No . I don't like him"

Brock nodded

"Uncle Brock can I go and play with Jake and Abby?"

Brock nodded and watched Henry go up the steps praying to god he would get good news at his appointment tomorrow.

Brock and Reba sat in the office Brock was tired he hadn't had much sleep. He never slept the night before his mind was racing he kept thinking of Little Henry he was three why did it have to be such a good kid a sweet little boy.

"Brock I'm sure things are fine" Reba said patting his knee

"I hate this I hate sitting waiting for news"

"Let's just keep positive"

Brock nodded "I'm not into losing my hair again"

"Brock try to be positive," Reba told him her gut feeling knew he didn't have the disease again.

"I do not have leukemia"

"No you had chemo and radiation that stage is past in your life"

Brock nodded

"Mr. Hart" the nurse called

Brock and Reba stood and walked into the doctor's office

"Well I have your test results Brock and-" the doctor paused and looked at the results and back at Brock

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock  
><strong>**


	4. Chapter 4

Please tell me it is good news" Brock said as he felt Reba grip his hand

"Brock your still in remission everything looks good"

Brock let out a sigh of relief he hugged Reba happily

Brock took Reba's hand as they stood.

"Thank you doc" Brock said shaking his hand

"I told you" Reba said

Brock smiled and kissed her" It is over. Let's get some Breakfast and then go home" Brock said

Reba and Brock went out for breakfast.

They arrived home

Abby ran to Brock

"Dad are you okay?" Abby asked

Brock smiled and hugged Abby "I am in remission your mom and I celebrated but we need to celebrate as a family"

Jake hugged his dad "dad that's awesome"

"Yeah dad good news" Kyra said

"Awesome Mr. H." Van said hugging him hard and picking him up

"Okay Van put me down"

"Oh right sorry Mr.H"

Brock laughed and hugged Cheyenne then Lizzy.

Brock smiled he knew he was cured.

BJ walked down the steps she was exhausted she was up all night with Henry who had been sick. He had climbed into her bed and was now sleeping soundly he had fourty eight hours until his next chemo session.

BJ walked to the laundry room and put on Henry's sheets she sighed and sat on the couch to catch a few winks.

Brock was in his office getting ready for the day

The door opened "closed" Brock called

"Brock?"

Brock walked out "Hi Gene how was the convention"

"Brock you missed a good one"

Brock looked at him "that good huh?"

"No not that , first off how did your appointment go?"

"Still in remission come on back" Brock said locking his door

"You have no one scheduled for today"

"No I have paperwork I work myself into a frenzy and freak out I get nothing done"

Eugene nodded

"Glad you're doing well"

Brock nodded and spoke "So what is up?"

"Brock I don't know how to say this"

"Well who is is about?"

"Barbra Jean and Dennis"

"Did Dennis do something to her"

"Dennis is cheating on BJ" Eugene told his friend

"What!" Brock replied he was stunned Eugene had to be wrong they were the perfect couple.

"Gene are you joking?"

"No I wish I was, he started to date this other dentist at the convention. It gets worse, he stole her car and money from her and he mocked her. "

"And we thought he was good for her"

Eugene shook his head

"Gene it gets worse than that she is pregnant and Henry has leukemia"

"Let's hope he does the right thing"

Brock nodded and called Reba and told her

BJ was nodding off she was keeping an ear out for Henry.

Dennis walked into the house

"Hi BJ"

BJ got up and hugged him

"Your son is kicking" BJ said

Dennis nodded and sat down

"Dennis how was the convention?"

"Fine is the brat at day care"

BJ looked at him "Are you referring to Henry?"

"BJ he isn't my kid I married you in the condition if we had kids I wouldn't be responsible for them"

"I had Henry after some guy got me drunk"

"That was your choice not mine"

"Dennis Why are you like this. You have always liked Henry"

"No I don't you look like crap ever think of looking nice for me?"

Barbra Jean looked at him he had never made her feel so low.

"Dennis I am sorry but Henry was diagnosed with leukemia and he was sick all night"

"Well what did you do with him?"

"Dennis he isn't a dog"

"Where is the monster?"

"My son is asleep in our bed"

"You let him sleep in our bed?"

"He has slept with us before" BJ said not understanding what was going on with her husband of three years

"BJ I want a divorce I don't love you"

"Dennis what ?" BJ said stunned and shocked

" I met another women she is much prettier than you and she is real skinny"

BJ started to cry

Dennis rolled his eyes "I'll sent you the divorce papers and I will come by to collect my stuff" Dennis said leaving Barbra Jean sat down and started to cry she felt a little hand on her shoulder

"It is okay mommy your pretty. I love you. he is mean. You are pretty a man will like you."

Barbra jean sobbed harder. Henry looked at the phone he walked over to it realizing he didn't know how to dial the number to Reba's. He slowly crept out of the house and went to Brock and Reba's he knocked on the door

Abby paused the Video game.

"Abby" Jake responded

Abby went to the door

"Henry what are you doing here?" she asked

"Hi um mommy is crying.. he left she is real sad" Henry told Abby

Brock got up and went to Henry

"Did he hurt you?"

"No but my mommy is crying I didn't know how to use the phone to call. So I comed here?"

"Did you walk?" Reba asked coming to the door.

"Uh he said really mean things to mommy"

"The scum bag broke up with Barbra Jean?" Jake asked

Henry nodded he

"Brock you do not hire him back," Reba said picking up Henry she and Abby walked to BJ's

They got there to find BJ sobbing.

Reba calmed BJ down. Abby took Henry to his toy corner to play.

"I am pregnant and he left me"

Reba rubbed her back

"Barbra Jean we will help you out and be there for you"

"How were Brock's results?" Barbra Jean asked

"He is in remission and we pray he stays in remission"

Barbra Jean nodded and turned around Abby and Henry were nowhere in sight

She started to panic Reba tapped her and pointed to the red chair in the corner Abby was reading to Henry.

"I was worried about him he was real sick last night"

"It will get better"

Barbra Jean smiled she knew Reba was right.

Later that night Bj was putting Henry to bed.

"Mommy how come he left and said mean stuff to you?"

"I don't know."

"Mommy don't cry your pretty."

BJ hugged Henry she rubbed his back.

"I wont get sick. I feel better."

"that's good it makes me sad when your sick."

"mommy if chemo is good for me how come I gets sick?"

I don't know honey."

"Uncle Brock told me to think of Thomas and sponge bob working together to fight off the leukemia."

"That's good advice."

"Uncle Brock says he was scared but he got through cause he had his family. Did you help him?"

"Dennis and I tried Uncle Brock trained him."

"Do you think I could be a dentist some day?

"If that's what you want to do then sure."

"Or maybe a doctor to find a cure for Leukemia then no one has to get sick."

"Henry that would be wonderful if you did."

"Mommy I'm glad God gave me you. Cause I wouldn't want any other mommy"

BJ smiled and pulled her young son into a hug she loved him so much he was incredibly sweet. He was truly a gift from God.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock  
><strong>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>The weeks passed Barbra Jean continued to be there for Henry. The Harts were there for Barbra Jean and Henry<p>

Abby was sitting on the couch watching TV. She heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to the door she opened it

"Hi Mr. Fisher"

"Hi Abby is your dad home?"

"He is outside in the garage doing laundry with my mom" Abby said suddenly an idea hit her

"Hey Mr. Fisher do you like BJ?"

"Yes I do"

"Do you want to go out with her? That scum bag went by her house and took his stuff including a big remote control truck he gave Henry he cried. She deserves a good man like you" Abby told him

Eugene was about to speak when Brock ran in he put his hand over Abby's mouth" Gene I am sorry the kids all want the best for her" Brock told him

"Actually that's why I needed to talk to you I want to ask her out"

Abby removed his hand she turned to him and spoke to him, "See dad" Abby said

" I need the help from the kids. I need to know if she likes me"

"Okay I'll be back" Abby said running out the door

"Brock I don't like the idea of Abby being a spy" Reba said walking in.

"Gene asked her he likes BJ and wants to date her," Brock said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Abby got to BJ's she was in her pJ's on the couch resting

"BJ?"

"Hi Abby I was just resting Henry is sleeping he was sick again but he is getting better"

"If you want me to babysit I will"

"Why I have no one to get pretty for"

"Do you like anyone say a dentist?"

"Your father is married to your mother and she is my best friend. I would not steal her husband"

"Not my dad, His best friend Eugene Fisher"

"He wouldn't give me the time of day I have one on the way and a three year old who is sick"

"What if I told you he likes you?"

"He does?" BJ asked getting exited

"Yep he does so go upstairs take a shower and get pretty and call and I will come and get Henry" Abby said pulling her up from the couch and sending her up stairs.

"Okay. I like him too" BJ replied going up singing amazing grace

Abby ran home

"She likes you " Abby said running in the house and running back to BJ's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"I take it she is going to look nice for you now go by her flowers, put on a suit and tie and take her to a nice restaurant and Gene no dental jokes" Brock told him as he pushed him out the door

"She is a hygienist so she likes the jokes"

"I work for Brock and I don't like them." Reba told him

"Okay do I go to her home or here?"

"Come back here and Gene you hurt her and I will hurt you"

"Brock I wouldn't hurt her"

"Good now go home" Brock told him

They both headed over to BJ's .


	6. Chapter 6

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose **

* * *

><p>"Mommy has a date with a dentist hey if she marries him then my daddy will be a dentist too" Henry said to Abby as they were in BJ's room.<p>

"Are you sure I don't look to plain?"

Abby shook her head Brock had called her cell and told her Eugene was going to take her to the state fair.

"think your pretty" Henry told his mom smiling at her.

"Barbra Jean?"

"Reba come up" BJ called

Reba walked in and smiled a her. She was struggling with her hair

"Come on Henz lets go" Abby said picking him up and going down the steps

"I don't have hair" Henry said as they walked down the steps.

"But you are cute as a button" Abby told him kissing him on the top of the head

She was close to Henry and loved him like a brother.

"Abby do you think he will hurt me?"

Brock got up and got down to Henry's level

"Henry I have known Gene for a real long time and he wouldn't hurt anyone he is a very nice man" Brock told him

Eugene arrived wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Henry stood beside Abby.

He saw Henry and walked over to him he knelt down to his level, "Hi Henry I'm Eugene you can call me Gene and this is for you."

Henry looked at the gift it was a brand new Thomas "Wow thanks I like Thomas and I don't have Henry that's my name."

"I know. That's why I got it."

Henry smiled at Eugene he sat on a chair he waited for BJ

Reba walked down and sat beside Brock BJ came down she saw Eugene Sitting on the chair was Eugene with a bouquet of red roses he was in blue jeans and a t-shirt

Barbra Jean was in a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt

Henry ran to her" mommy look Gene gave me Henry cause it's my name." he told his mom happily

BJ kissed his forehead.

"Barbra Jean you look beautiful" He told her getting up and kissing her cheek

"Really?" she asked

"Yes "Eugene replied

They all nodded

"Here I will put these in water" Reba said taking the flowers from her

"Have my mommy home by 10 or there will be trouble mister" Henry told him seriously Eugene bent down "Will do pal and how about we go to a football game together this week?"

Henry nodded and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Eugene thanks for taking me to the state fair"

"Brock suggested something elegant but I decided to go here"

"I'm glad I don't like fancy restaurants"

They spent time going on rides and eating

Barbra Jean and Eugene sat down on a bench they were having a great time

"Oh I am such a clutz no wonder Brock fired me" BJ said spilling her ice cream on her

"He never fired you we traded assistants"

BJ looked at him after she cleaned off her jeans

"I wanted to be closer to you and get to know you. I really haven't been on much dates. I haven't found the right one. BJ I really like you"

She smiled "I like you"

The rest of the date went smoothly.

Eugene had her home at 10:30 Henry was in bed at Brock and Reba's

The next morning Abby walked him home they entred through the kitchen Henry ran to his mom and hugged her."Mommy" he said

"Hi how is my brave little man?" BJ asked kissing him. She nodded at Abby who left.

"Okay I didn't get sick"

"No well that is good"

"Did you have a good time?" Henry asked

"Yes I did"

"I like him" Henry told his mom

"Good so do I "

Henry Hugged his mom

Eugene kept his word and took Henry to a basketball game. Eugene picked up his son Brandon. They watched the Huston Rockets win against the Detroit Pistons

Henry and Eugene walked into the house with Brandon

"Mommy I had pop and a hot dog and look Gene got me a Rockets hat." Henry told her

BJ smiled and kissed both of them

She gave Brandon a kiss too

The weeks went by Eugene and BJ became closer . He had taken Henry and His son Brandon to Fisheye Bottom to talk with BJ's parents Keith and Jean Booker. They liked Eugene and his son Brandon.

Henry was doing well with his treatments . when they arrived home Brock was there BJ had gone into labor and was rushed to hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital Eugene took Henry into the gift shop to buy something for his new sibling he insisted it was a boy and picked out a blue bunny.

Eugene let him and Brandon pick out something as well. So they wouldn't feel left out

Henry was so excited he walked into his moms room in her arms she was holding a brand new baby

"Henry want to meet your new sibling?" BJ asked

Mommy do I have a brother?"

"Yes his name is Riley Eugene"

"Really?" Eugene asked stunned as he kissed her cheek

"Yes these last months you have made me feel good about myself"

Eugene got down on one knee" Barbra Jean will you marry me?"

Barbra Jean smiled and nodded this time she was sure the marriage would work out she really loved him.

Eugene gave her the ring and kissed her

"I got two brothers and a daddy" Henry declared happily hugging Brandon

"You guys actually look like a family" Jake told them

Kyra nodded and smiled as did Reba and Brock they ushered the kids out to give BJ time with her new found family.

"Reba I need help planning a wedding"

"I will help you" Reba told her leaving

BJ smiled and couldn't wait to plan her wedding. This one was going to be great.

Henry started talking to his new brother as did Brandon he was happy with his father's choice he really liked BJ and Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose **

* * *

><p>Reba and Barbra jean planned the wedding Henry was the ring bear, Brock was Eugene's best man and Reba was her maid of honor, Elizabeth was the flower girl. Abby, Kyra and Cheyenne were bride's maids<p>

Van, Jake , Brandon were best men.

"Oh Reba I am so nervous my daddy can be very scary"

"Barbra Jean calm down" Reba told her

"Well good news Barbra Jean your father loves Eugene he has already told him to call him Keith and Your mom Jean" Brock announced as he walked into the room.

BJ smiled and sighed a relief. She was glad her family excepted Eugene.

Barbra Jean's parents walked in

"You look beautiful and the boys look handsome in their tuxes we have been meaning to come and see Henry but never had the chance. Riley is so adorable and Henry we just love him. When you and Gene go on your honey moon we insist on having Brandon, Henry and Riley come and stay with us"

"Okay thanks mom" BJ said

"We approve of the dentist" Keith told his daughter

"Thanks Big daddy" BJ told him

"Yeah we love the Doc" Keith told her

BJ smiled

Soon she was walking down the aisle this time she was making the right decision her life was complete and she was going to be happy with the man she loved.

BJ cried as Eugene told her she was her everything and he loved her with all of his heart. She told him she loved him as well.

This was truly a match made in heaven.

At the reception they celebrated.

9 months later

Barbra Jena was at the hospital she had a baby girl in her arms

"We have a girl mommy can we name her Abby cause I like Abby"

BJ shook her head as Gene cooed over his little girl.

"Reba Jean" Barbra Jean stated

"No way BJ No way are you naming your daughter after me."

"But Reba"

"No BJ it will be to confusing having two Reba's"

"OH right Gene?"

"How about Sarah Reba Fisher?"

BJ nodded Reba nodded she could live with that. She smiled at BJ as Brock held her hand. Abby , Jake, Kyra, Cheyenne, Van and Lizzy watched the new family Riley was now nine months he was content baby.

Henry was doing well with chemo Brock was in remission the Hart and Now Fisher family were closer. No one would change a thing life was good.


End file.
